


Home

by Outofcontextepiphany



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofcontextepiphany/pseuds/Outofcontextepiphany
Summary: Loki didn’t expect much when he came to live in the tower, much less a love, or a real home for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! No beta, I typed it all, read it once and posted it so there’s bound to be errors. I’m not super comfortable putting my writing out, so if you like it I would love to know, and if you don’t let me know why!
> 
> Thanks lovelies!

Living in the tower with everyone would never feel completely normal for Loki. Sure, the team understands why he did what he did, but there was a certain... wariness to the way the interacted with him. It was like they expected him to snap, and try to take over the world again, so they never totally relaxed around him. 

Well, everyone except Bruce and Tony. 

Bruce might just be the nicest person Loki has ever met, even including his mother. As soon as he knew Loki’s reasons for the past he gave complete forgiveness, disregarding everything and letting the god start with a clean slate. 

It was more than Loki could have ever hoped for. 

As for Tony, well. It was slightly rocky in the beginning, to say the least. Tony tended to get snarky when they talked for extended periods of time. He seemed to forgive Loki, but definitely didn’t forget anything. Which was fair, Loki did kinda destroy his tower and throw him out a window. Humans apparently found that hard to forget about. 

It was still more than Loki could have hoped for, and it was better than the stiff interactions with the captain or the widow. 

The first months were the worst by far, but as time went by everyone softened little by little. They were able to sit at the breakfast bar with him and not look like the embodiment of awkward, and he actually came to movie nights. He still sat in the chair furthest away and tended to not contribute to any conversation, but he was there. 

Slowly, things got easier. Bruce would probe him with questions about other worlds, smiling easily whenever Loki would give him full answers. The captain would offer him some of whatever he made for breakfast that day, stiff but steady. The widow stopped glaring at him over the rim of her mug, and now would give him a small nod to acknowledge him. He figured that was pretty good for her standards. Tony started heating up water for tea whenever he would go to make himself coffee, usually dragging his feet and grumbling about being awake. Even still, he would hand Loki a mug and tell him to order whatever tea and sweetener he liked. 

After awhile it became easy to chime in for what movie he thought they should watch, or what they should order for dinner. He could sometimes step into the kitchen and help with breakfast, or even have the coffee ready for Tony whenever he stumbled into the kitchen. 

He visited Bruce in his lab, and sometimes mixed his magic into whatever experiment was going on so they could see what would happen. Tony joined them on occasion, and would talk excitedly about all the projects that they could do together until everyone’s heads were spinning. 

Loki couldn’t help but grow fond of the inventor. He was passionate, fiery, and wicked smart. Sometimes Loki couldn’t keep up with Tony’s train of thought, and that rarely happened with with anyone else. He had a sharp sense of humor, and could send Loki’s sarcasm right back at him, making every conversation feel like a dance between the two of them. 

The day that doomed Loki was a Wednesday. It was a scheduled movie night, and Loki was a little late. By the time he get there, Clint had taken his chair and shrugged at him. 

“You snooze, you lose. I like this chair, and you were late, the couch is open though.”

Loki just decided to roll his eyes, decided not to argue, and curled up against the armrest of the couch. As he got settled, Tony came trudging in looking like something exploded in his face and he wasn’t all that happy about it. 

“You lot better pick a good movie, or I’ll have JARVIS change it to Cap’s school videos so we can make fun of him for a few hours.” 

As soon an Bruce laid eyes on Tony he was concerned, “Do you still have all your fingers?” 

Tony cracked a small smile at that. “Just barely. Although, I think I’m missing an eyebrow and there’s a lot of fire extinguisher foam I have to cleaned up at some point.” He shook his head, and flopped on the couch next to Loki. 

They decided on a movie, ordered pizza, and all settled in. About halfway through the movie Tony quietly drifted off to sleep, and just so happened to fall onto Loki’s legs. 

The second Loki felt Tony’s head resting on his legs he froze before quickly relaxing. No, he wasn’t used to people touching him, but he also wasn’t about to make Tony wake up and move. Thankfully, Loki’s tension didn’t wake the inventor up, and he just burrowed down closer into Loki’s hip. 

As the movie ended everyone started to get up and go, sending curious glances to the pair on the couch. There were a few smirks, but thankfully no one said anything, and they all left. Bruce did bring him a blanket, then left with a small smile. 

Loki couldn’t bring himself to move. He spread to blanket over Tony, then rested his head on the arm of the couch. He honestly didn’t mean to fall asleep, but the next thing he knew it was light outside and the man on his legs was waking up. 

Tony stretched, blinked a few times, then looked up at Loki with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. You could have woken me up, sleeping like that probably wasn’t comfortable.”

“It wasn’t unpleasant, and I felt you needed sleep more than anything else. Think nothing of it.”

Tony shrugged, “If you say so Prancer, but I still appreciate it.” He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. “Want some tea?”

Loki, a bit shocked, nodded. 

After that, he was a goner. Tony felt safe enough to sleep on him, wasn’t weird in the morning, and thanked him??? It was a whole new world for Loki. 

They two grew closer, and eventually Loki didn’t sleep on his own floor. Instead opting for Tony’s floor, and Tony’s bed. There were soft, fleeting touches and chaste kisses. Then less chaste kisses and some incredible sex. 

Their new normal was probably the best Loki had felt in a millennium. They were comfortable, happy, and completely accepted. Obviously they had a fair few fights, but generally were able to get over them quickly. 

It was just a normal morning. They had gotten up and showered together, then headed to breakfast. Tony had started coffee and started some water to heat up for Loki, then headed to the table. He sat down with Clint, and they started a rather in depth conversation about possible new arrow designs. Loki couldn’t help but gaze at Tony fondly, loving hearing how quickly his lovers brain could come up so many different ideas. As the coffee finished brewing, Loki grabbed it without even thinking about it, and set it down on the table. He dropped a small kiss on Tony’s forehead and, walked back over to make his tea. 

He took a sip, still smiling at Tony, then cradled the mug close to his face. 

This must be what love is, he thought. 

Then he walked over to his love, sat in the chair next to him, and leaned onto his shoulder. Without pausing or stopping his conversation, Tony wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him closer. 

Yes, Loki though. This is love, and now I’m home.


End file.
